


Город, который не спит

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Rehabilitation, Romance, SPN BB Reverse 2020, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Спроси Дженсена любой медик или коллега: «И как тебя сюда занесло? Ты же вроде здоровый человек, при своем уме и здравии, сидишь в кресле и пялишься на тощую девчонку. Так в чём же дело, Дженсен?».
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 15





	Город, который не спит

**Author's Note:**

> На СПН ББ Реверс 2020 - https://spnreversebang.diary.ru/
> 
> Заявка № 18
> 
> Артер: LenaElansed (https://lenaelansed.diary.ru)
> 
> Автор: MalkavianKsenia
> 
> Бета: dzinki (https://dzinki.diary.ru или https://ficbook.net/authors/830306)

Дженсен неосознанно засмотрелся на девушку, внимательно читающую книгу и сидящую справа от него в глубоком кремовом кресле с мягкими пышными подлокотниками. Расстояние было приличным, между ними была арка в другое помещение, обставленная с двух сторон роскошными пальмами в кадках, но Дженсен всё прекрасно видел, словно сидел в укрытии на задании. Профессиональная деформация. Внимание полностью перехватили тонкие пальцы с простым серебряным кольцом-полоской на среднем пальце, сжимающие переплет мягкой цветной обложки. Она периодически переворачивала страницы, перебирая пальцами по обложке, бегала глазами по строчкам, держа книгу прямо перед своим лицом, почти загородившись ей от Дженсена.  
Девушка ничем примечательным не выделялась, но Дженсен неумышленно рассматривал её, почему-то запоминал образ: легкий, воздушный, под стать креслу и тихой обстановке. Короткая светлая стрижка, внимательные большие глаза и маленький носик. Подбородок и рот рассмотреть было проблематично, но Дженсен помнил тонкие губы и острые скулы, пару раз мелькнувшие, когда книга дрогнула в пальцах при перевороте страницы.  
Самому книг читать не хотелось. Говорить тоже, но вся терапия здешнего места была построена на болтовне. Без лекарств мало где практиковались методы психлечебниц. Препараты не выдавали, электрошокером не пугали и в герметичные ванны не запирали. Да и болезни у обитателей этих мест были не самые суровые.  
Центр психологической реабилитации на окраине Чикаго, штат Иллинойс, — вот спасибо тебе, мама, за это, — навевал тоску, а групповые терапии до страшного утомляли. Спроси Дженсена любой медик или коллега: «И как тебя сюда занесло? Ты же вроде здоровый человек, при своем уме и здравии, сидишь в кресле и пялишься на тощую девчонку. Так в чём же дело, Дженсен?». Дженсен бы не покривил душой, сказал бы то же, что и лечащему доктору:  
— Сначала всё шло хорошо, операция — четко спланированная и без явных косяков — пошла под откос из-за идиотов с базукой и автоматами. Группа захвата окружала здание, планомерно распределяясь по периметру, а он с напарником замешкался на три шага позади. Вот тогда и бам-бам! У оперативников стало уменьшаться число конечностей, а его спасли грёбаные три шага и загородивший его тело новый напарник. И пары недель не проработали.  
Помнил ли всё это Дженсен в деталях? Нет, конечно, ещё чего. Мозг сам решил стереть кровавый вертеп из памяти, словно его и не было. Он полз на пузе, коленями подгребая гравий, и молол чушь, хотел спастись.  
Стрелков так и не обнаружили. Те умельцы перекосили всю группу, кроме Дженсена и ещё пары везунчиков. Даже царапины не осталось, лишь чужая кровь на лице и бронежилете. Помнил Дженсен другое: как в легкие кислород рвался с трудом, обжигая гортань, как жгло широко открытые глаза и как ему влепил пощечину приехавший медик, чтобы добиться ответа о его состоянии. И не первая операция за пять лет работы, а первая ошеломляющая. Грубая и кровавая. По итогу — безнаказанная.  
Штатный психиатр посоветовала на пару недель посетить санаторий. Забота о нации, опека над гражданами, как же без этого, и с обратной справкой о допуске к работе. Отдохнуть. Выговориться и постараться не вспоминать. Пф-ф-ф. Легко! Дженсен сейчас уже спокоен, если можно считать тот факт, что руки уже не трясутся, а голова днём светлая и реакция быстрая.  
Первый срыв случился незадолго до его отъезда в эти тихие места. Он в тире без остановки разрядил обойму, потом ещё одну, а потом ещё. Не слышал, как его зовут, и не реагировал на дёрганье, хотя, как оказалось потом, трепали его хорошо, до синяков на бицепсе, боялись далеко оттащить от окошка с мишенями, чтобы весь полицейский участок в них не превратился. Глаза болели от того, как он смотрел на мишень, не мигая, а палец словно заклинило, переводя руку на автоматическое нажатие. Бам-бам! Был у него, наверное, вид ещё тот. М-мда.  
— Её Фиби зовут, — раздалось над ухом, и Дженсен неумышленно вздрогнул. — Хэй! Не хотел тебя пугать, у нас так делать не принято.  
Рядом на кресло слева приземлился высокий и патлатый мужик, больше смахивавший на хиппи, а не на сотрудника центра. Но бейдж мягко клацнул его по груди при пружинящей посадке на мягкую сидушку, развеивая последние сомнения в его причастности к центру.  
— Да уж. Задумался просто, — замялся Дженсен, сложил руки на груди неумышленно, отгораживаясь от незваного собеседника.  
— Я уж решил, что тебе плохо. Просидел так ты минут двадцать, не меньше, — дружелюбно начал вторгнувшийся в личное пространство мужик.  
— Так бывает. У вас скучно до ужаса, чтива хватило и на работе, а телевизор так себе, дневные шоу навевают тоску, — поделился почему-то совсем бестолково Дженсен, рассматривая нового человека.  
— Ты же Дженсен? Да? — ткнул сотрудник центра в него пальцем.  
— Ну, допустим.  
— Я — Джаред. Работаю тут всего пару недель, мне поручили несколько… Эм… Пациентов. Если что-то нужно или куда-то сопроводить, поговорить и там… Ну не знаю. — Джаред неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе, очерчивая дугу, и робко улыбнулся.  
— Я в числе пациентов? Да? — подсказал Дженсен. — Я редко что-то прошу, можешь не тратить на меня время.  
— А чем ты обычно занимаешься здесь? — проигнорировал Джаред откровенное послание на все четыре стороны. — В сад, может, сходим? А то Фиби не так тебя поймет, когда догадаться, что ты пялишься не на обложку, а на неё.  
— Не сдавай меня, прошу! — наигранно воскликнул Дженсен, делая страшные глаза. — Но обложка и правда дерьмо.  
Джаред засмеялся низким грудным голосом так заразительно, что Дженсен и сам не мог сдержать улыбки. Уже и забыл, что хотел просто сидеть и ни с кем не говорить. Тишина и спокойствие.  
— Знаешь, через пятнадцать минут ведь групповое собрание, на котором я буду рассказывать о своем приключении, которое должен забыть, — решил пожаловаться всё же Дженсен, чтобы Джаред не задирал нос и не думал, что его работодатели хорошие и добрые. — Не дают его вычеркнуть из памяти, как ни крути. Вот какая у вас методика, огонь просто.  
— Ну, ты не обязан рассказывать происшествия, ты должен рассказать, что ты чувствуешь в данный момент, — философски изрек Джаред.  
— Хороший совет, Джаред, прекрасный, — сарказма удалось накопить достаточно.  
— Может, тебе придумать другую историю?  
— Эм, в смысле?  
— Не знаю, меня успокаивало порой придумывать что-то, что меня не касается, но интересно было бы, если б когда-нибудь случилось. Абстрагироваться от реальности помогает здорово, если ты не думаешь о плохом. Представляешь других людей, другие места и разнообразную деятельность. Примеряешь на себя профессии и должности.  
— У тебя хобби есть? — спросил Дженсен, чтобы спрыгнуть с темы и не вникать в тяжёлую методику. Думать о том, чего нет. Вот ещё. Работать в полиции ему нравилось, несмотря на опасные задания, он чувствовал себя нужным и важным, каждый день был супергероем для законопослушных граждан. С бандитами всё сложнее, конечно, но те его иногда боялись.  
— Здесь особо не развернешься, я пока стараюсь погрузиться в работу, но раньше я играл на саксофоне в свободное время, — задумался Джаред. — Родители настояли на музыкальном образовании, хотя потом пришлось переучиваться, но тяга к музыке до сих пор осталась.  
— Круто получалось?  
— Ещё как!  
— А знаешь, Джаред, принеси мне как-нибудь краски и мольберт, я тоже вспомнил свое старое хобби. — Дженсена внезапно осенило. Если выбросить из головы страшные события и его работу, то он неплохо умел рисовать, даже фоторобот мог составить по описанию отменный. Похоже, пора выбираться из наблюдательного кокона.  
— Хорошо, что я тебе пригодился, — загордился Джаред и опять заразительно разулыбался.

Дженсен ненавидел среды. Понедельники всегда для него были чем-то новым, ещё не нагруженным плавным погружением в новую неделю. Во вторник было понятно, что эта неделя принесет, а в среду приходилось окунаться в задачи с головой, потому что впереди оставалось лишь два дня, успеть бы завершить спланированное. Пятница была самой суровой, потому что было уже понятно, что это конец работы, а до следующего мягкого погружения нужно решить проблемы выходных. Теперь среда ещё крепко ассоциировалась с доктором Рейн Дав, которая не чётко следовала правилам, прописанным в старых учебниках по психиатрическим расстройствам. Боже упаси, никаких таблеток, болтовня в этом центре заполняла всё время на терапию.  
— Прошла неделя вашего здесь пребывания. — Блокноты и ручки для слабаков, Рейн никогда не приходила на встречи с канцелярскими принадлежностями, игнорировала электронные планшеты. Дженсен часто посматривал на её работу с пациентами в холле, в центре по непонятным причинам закрытые кабинеты были негласным табу. Ты всегда можешь сбежать из угла за фикусом, если разговор надоел. Если тебе больно говорить.  
— Да, весьма скучное место, — не смог сдержаться Дженсен. Каждый листок на многочисленных цветах в вазонах, растыканных по периметру каждой общей комнаты, как под копирку выкрашенной в персиковый цвет, за неделю он уже изучил. Да и людей тоже.  
— Вы так считаете? — Рейн задрала брови вверх, удивляясь, несомненно, наигранно. Дженсен видел людей насквозь, читал их. Доктора Дав и читать было нечего. Кроме андрогинной внешности, которая сначала сбила с толку Дженсена, заставив думать, что перед ним не женщина, а мужчина с пышной грудью, она была типичным участливым доктором.

— Интернета нет, — пожал плечами Дженсен, чтобы что-то ответить. Хотя связь его мало заботила, а распинаться об истинных причинах меланхолии совсем не хотелось.  
— Можно посвятить время себе, самообучению, книгам, хобби, разговорам. У нас есть отличный практик медитативных техник. Может, стоит попробовать?  
— Я начал рисовать, — поделился Дженсен. Медитация, м-мда. Хуже только болтовня.  
Пару дней назад Джаред сдержал слово и приволок высокий мольберт, три огромных холста и набор красок с кистями разных размеров. Первым рисунком неумышленно оказались руки с книгой, топорно изображенные посреди полотна. Концепцию нужно было продумать лучше, но неумышленно фантазия летела вперед пальцев, и получилось что уж получилось. Зато потренировался накладывать маслянистые мазки и вспомнил несколько художественных техник.  
— Это чудесно! Вас мучают кошмары? — неделикатно перескочила с одного на другое Рейн. — Ночью, я слышала от персонала, у вас часто включен свет.  
— Нет, не снятся. — Ещё как снятся, потом Дженсен не может уснуть, смотрит телик до утра, так и не сомкнув глаз. Мелочи. С его работой могло быть хуже.  
— Мне кажется, вы врёте, — качнула головой доктор и легко улыбнулась. — Впрочем, вам же хуже, если вы не хотите идти на контакт. Месяц пройдет у нас быстро, а потом вам предстоит вернуться на службу. Лучше выскажитесь, облегчите свою ношу.  
— Позже, сегодня я придумал новую картину.  
Дженсен выбрался из-за фикуса первым, встретился неумышленно с насмешливым взглядом Джареда, который мило беседовал с девушкой в другом конце зала. Он подмигнул, а Дженсен скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в его комнату. Беседа оказалась ни о чем, закольцована по кругу. Передышка в целую неделю для Дженсена была роскошью, тело уже требовало физических нагрузок и действия, под кожей зудело, а кровь бурлила по венам. Вот выберется из центра и побежит, так помчится, как Форрест Гамп не бегал. Мысли нужно выплеснуть хотя бы на холст, а в пальцы воткнуть кисть и забыться, скоротать время. Нужно было никого не слушать и не забираться в этот умиротворенный релакс добровольно.  
Вышагивая по простому светлому коридору с фотографиями в рамочках на стенах, где дружелюбно улыбались выздоровевшие люди и исцеляющий персонал, Дженсен неумышленно возвращался к ассоциациям и собственным ментальным пометкам. Он привык отмечать все детали, не только во внешности или фасаде, а и в ощущениях. К примеру, вроде незначительная особенность, но здесь все помещения пахли по-разному. В коридоре чаще витал запах хлора, а в столовой, в которой сотрудники не настаивали на принятии пищи и разрешали набрать гору еды к себе в комнату, пахло совсем не едой, а лавандой — резкой и будто только сорванной с луга. В уборной был запах соленого моря, а в холле — сандала и зелени. Дженсен обнаружил такую странность совсем недавно, но понял, почти с первых дней это его преследовало. Он постепенно обживался, роднился с этим местом, хоть сколько ни сопротивлялся нелепому порыву. И чем дальше размеренная ленивая жизнь продолжалась, тем сложнее будет вернуться в привычный и динамичный темп. Уж Дженсен знал.

Дженсен испортил один холст. Он в этом сам себе честно признался, пожалел о расходном материале, но решил себя сильно не корить. Теперь в углу комнаты у него образовался склад из двух недокартин. Первая с руками и вторая непонятная темная клякса-абстракция на всё полотно. Нужно было продумать концепцию и историю для последнего уцелевшего холста, а ещё лучше — сначала сделать набросок простым карандашом.  
В свете мигающего телевизора белый прямоугольник манил поскорее намазать на него краски, зашлифовать белилами в нужных местах и пальцами сковырнуть лишнюю краску после. Дженсен сдерживался, пытался придумать вразумительную историю, прислушивался к себе и подключил всю неизрасходованную за годы службы фантазию.  
Он бы нарисовал город своей мечты, без наркоманов и преступников, чистый и добрый, словно под заказ. Высветил бы самое интересное, по его мнению, в каждом городе и склепал бы свой из огрызков, как мозаику. Он бы занял там солидное место мэра, одел бы лучший костюм и обустроил себе красивый загородный дом. А Джареду дал бы концертный холл или сцену в престижном люксовом заведении, и тот бы играл живую музыку для девчонки с книжкой и для доктора Рейн Дав. Та была ещё той штучкой, Дженсен не сомневался, отплясывала бы в роскошном обтягивающем платье, извиваясь под протяжные звуки саксофона. Дженсен так и уснул, удерживая в голове вид танцующей Рейн и играющего только ему известную мелодию Джареда.

— Есть простой карандаш и ластик? — спросил Дженсен на следующее утро у Джареда за завтраком. Не терпелось приступить к рисованию и заполнить холст продуманной за ночь картиной, но оставалась слишком большая вероятность испортить всё сгоряча.  
— Принесу тебе после завтрака. Придумал, что нарисовать? — Джаред широко улыбнулся, нетерпеливо пристукивая подошвами кед под маленьким столиком, цепляя длинными коленями колени Дженсена, но странно не напрягал этим. Сегодня завтрак хотелось провести в столовой, подальше от маячившего мольберта. Выдержка и неторопливость. Вдох-выдох.  
— Уже две картины испортил, — хмыкнул раздосадованно Дженсен, художник получался из него так себе, но его до странного успокаивал процесс нанесения краски на белую поверхность. — Третью бы довести до ума.  
— Я в тебя верю! — загорелся энтузиазмом Джаред. — А хочешь, ещё холсты куплю?  
— Ты это что, за свои деньги покупал? — удивился Дженсен.  
— Ну да, тут потом покроют все расходы на своих подопечных, — не смутился Джаред, ковырнул вилкой кусок воздушного кремового торта и отправил в рот. Сладкоежка. Кормили в центре очень даже неплохо, полностью оправдывая вложенные средства, но Дженсену не доводилось попробовать десерты. Сладости его мало привлекали, другое дело сыры и запеченная рыба, уж от этого он не отказывался, не мог сдержать слабость.  
— Я могу деньги вернуть, если нужно. Но ты всё равно не покупай ещё, я буду слишком беспечным и испорчу быстро, — поспешил с ответом Дженсен.  
— А покажешь потом?  
— Потом. Когда будет готово, — хмыкнул Дженсен, скрывая улыбку в чашке с кофе. Не думал, что Джаред заинтересуется его творчеством, но было отчего-то приятно и мило. Ответная улыбка согрела изнутри.

Когда карандаш оказался надёжно зафиксирован в пальцах, а ластик ютился на ребре деревяшки сверху мольберта, Дженсен решился сделать первые штрихи наброска. Он уверенно черкнул несколько линий, разграничивая область на здания и людей, полукругом наметил сцену и двух палок-человечков: Рейн и Джареда. Почему-то казалось, что эти двое должны быть рядом, а его затылок будет в самом низу картины с широким размахом плеч. Дженсен будет глазеть на свой город, который не спит, наслаждаться его красотой и чистотой.  
Дом своей мечты Дженсен проектировал карандашом пару дней, старательно выводил арки и колонны у входа в особняк, прорисовывал рамы окон и дверной молоток в виде металлического кольца с львиной мордой до мельчайших деталей. Крышу сделал покатую, с дымоходом наверху и окном чердака, где бы он поставил кресло-качалку, построил бы камин и смотрел бы на огонь вечерами после работы, стабилизируя расшатанные нервы. И чёрт бы побрал преступников-психов, которые пошатнули равновесие Дженсена. Но не сломали же. Дженсен был рад и такому, старательно игнорировал всплывающие воспоминания о провальной операции, покрепче сжимая длинное древко карандаша.  
Кафе рядом с особняком выросло случайно, он просто подумал, что мог бы сводить туда Джареда на чашку кофе, поболтать с ним о своих художествах и расспросить о его музыке. Почему пригласил бы не Рейн, сам не знал, к Джареду душа лежала лучше. Тот был всегда весёлым и сочувствующим, одновременно с тем не делал вид, будто Дженсен болен, осознавал, что просто нужен отдых и смена деятельности. Дженсену было с ним уютно, а какие ещё нужны оправдания, чтобы проводить вместе время?  
Картина затянула крепко, надолго отрезая Дженсена от суеты реабилитационного центра. Он опомнился только в воскресенье, когда Джаред на завтрак не явился — был официально выходной. Почему-то его не хватало. Дженсену хотелось поделиться мелкими шагами в рисовании и в том, как гармонично он подобрал цвета, да просто похвастаться, что пальцы начали его слушаться и давно забытый навык восстанавливается. Пришлось только тяжело вздохнуть и вернуться обратно в комнату, плавно вырисовывать фасад дома и кусты вокруг него.  
А в понедельник ночью Джаред сам к нему пришел, ввалился в дверь без стука, темной тенью метнулся к кровати. Дженсен осознал, что он кричит, захлопнул рот, когда Джаред ухватил его за руку, бегая взглядом по его лицу в темноте.  
Ночник на прикроватном столике вспыхнул ослепительным светом, являя перед прищурившимся Дженсеном побледневшего Джареда с обеспокоенным видом. Его глаза были внимательными, а губы — плотно сжатыми.  
— Кошмар, да? — спросил Джаред, сжимая крепкой хваткой пальцы Дженсена в своей ладони. — Ты на весь коридор кричал. Сегодня моя ночная смена, пришлось поторопиться, чтобы всех не перебудил.  
От сбивчивых объяснений легче не стало, вносимая ясность на приснившийся сон не влияла. Дженсен и не помнил даже толком, что ему снилось. Рядовое расследование, вежливое обращение сослуживцев «детектив» звенело отголосками и фантомно в ушах, а саму суть было не вспомнить. Дженсену стало неловко и от своего неконтролируемого крика, и от испарины на лице и похолодевших ладоней. Он попытался вырвать пальцы и отвернуться от Джареда, буркнул что-то невразумительное, сам не понял, что слетело с языка. Можно утром извиниться, сказать, что окончательно не проснулся. Но Джаред завертелся в поисках чего-то, судорожно осмотрелся и увидел незаконченную картину.  
На белом холсте по бокам были натыканы дома, от них тянулись дороги, уличные фонари и вывески. Частью из них были карандашные наброски, часть была покрыта тонким черновым слоем краски, а посредине был нарисован Джаред с саксофоном в престижном черном смокинге и классических туфлях. Его образ оформился полностью, губы трубочкой сомкнулись на черном мундштуке, руки прижимали к себе корпус, а тонкие пальцы, которые Дженсен вырисовывал часов шесть, нажимали на клапаны. Рядом уже вырисовалась призрачная фигура Рейн в обтягивающем платье, сексуально изогнутой в танцевальном па. Дженсен гордился своей работой, он почти один в один попал в черты лица, и теперь сказать, что он рисовал совсем не Джареда, не получилось бы.

  
— Ничего себе! — замер Джаред на корточках возле кровати, повернув свою голову к картине и всё так же сжимая ладонь Дженсена в своей руке. Стало неловко, отмазка не придумывалась.  
— Это…  
— Чудесно! Какая красота! — выдохнул Джаред и повернулся к Дженсену, с восторгом вглядываясь в сонные глаза. Дженсен и не попытался встать с кровати, натянул второй рукой одеяло до подбородка, боясь, что с картиной он нехило так спалился, может, нужно было разрешение спросить для начала у Джареда, прежде чем размахивать кисточками. Будь проклят тот день, когда он затеял всё это, наслушавшись Джареда с его практиками. Тот как слышал мысли, улыбнулся широко, до ямочек на щеках, тряхнул лохматой головой:  
— Ты историю придумал, да? Расскажешь? — недовольства в голосе не было, лишь чистый и неприкрытый восторг.  
— А нечего рассказывать, — из вредности фыркнул Дженсен, не собирался говорить ничего. И название картины не скажет. Сказал же, что покажет, когда дорисует.  
— Ты рисовал раньше?  
— Угу. В юношестве, до полицейской академии, — нехотя поделился Дженсен, освобождая наконец-то пальцы из крепкой хватки и ревниво пряча ладонь под одеяло. Оставил только высунутую голову. Спать, впрочем, перехотелось, а болтовня Джареда отвлекала от страшных мыслей и от воспоминаний.  
— Ты хорошо улавливаешь черты лица. Рядом со мной же Рейн? Её трудно не узнать. — Джаред снова оглянулся на картину, чередуя с переглядываниями с Дженсеном. — Я, знаешь, что здесь вижу?  
— Ну? — немного грубовато спросил Дженсен, даже успел смутиться своего тона.  
— Прости, если хочешь спать, я уйду, — сник внезапно Джаред, опираясь пальцами на края матраца и рассматривая Дженсену макушку, в глаза стыдился всматриваться или не хотел.  
— Не уходи, — смирился Дженсен в необходимости терапевтической болтовни, да и интересно было, что там Джаред придумал.  
Центр притих, по коридорам не ходили люди, не шаркал персонал. Дженсен мог различить спокойное дыхание Джареда, почти медитативное, свои рваные выдохи и ветер за окном.  
— Хорошо. — Джаред уселся задницей на голый пол, опёрся спиной на кровать, отворачиваясь от Дженсена к картине. Так стало легче, без прожигающего обеспокоенного взгляда. — Сюда бы ещё «Форд» модели джи ти сорок, можно синего цвета, с серебристыми вставками на передке.  
— Ты думаешь, на картине Детройт? — угадал Дженсен быстро. Ясно же было, к чему вел Джаред.  
— Да, только не в период своего процветания и не сейчас, когда от города практически остались руины, — задумчиво начал Джаред, но потом уточнил: — Восстанавливающиеся руины, но не так чтобы быстро и с энтузиазмом от инвесторов.  
— А когда?  
— Пусть это будет будущее, в котором есть возможность перетянуть все самое значимое из прошлого, — мечтал Джаред, рассматривая холст, почти угадал, но всё равно пока не всё. — Это, в самом низу, твоя макушка, да?  
— Угу.  
Да как он так мог угадать? Может, Дженсен не сильно оригинален в своем творчестве, и всё читается до ужаса просто. Хотел глубинный смысл заложить, выбрать самое-самое, как пророчил Джаред. Но не Детройт, нет.  
— Я бы так тоже сделал. Я бы себя не смог нарисовать, был бы, как и ты, наблюдателем.  
— Идея такая, ты… Да как ты? А и ладно. Так что за история? Ты не дорассказал, — сдался Дженсен, досадовал, что Джаред подобрался к его идее вплотную.  
— Ну, вот смотри. Ты здесь как мафиози или большая шишка, владеющая городом. Рейн твоя девчонка или не совсем девчонка, а фаворитка. Я преданный музыкант, выступающий в твоём заведении. Ты иногда водишь Рейн в кафе во-о-о-он в том углу, которое со светящейся неоном грудастой женщиной, а я иногда для тебя делаю грязную работу. — Джаред жестикулировал, тыкал пальцем на фрагменты, сочиняя без тормозов. — А это твой дом. Твой же, да? А это казино, где ты иногда спускаешь бабки, но больше контролируешь приезжих и шулеров, чтобы они не смели грабить твой бизнес.  
Дженсен неумышленно расхохотался. Представил, как он будет крутым боссом и грозой всего города, в его придуманный образ такое занятие мало укладывалось.  
— Что? Не нравится? — заулыбался Джаред, закидывая голову назад и упираясь макушкой в белую простынь.  
— А «Форд»? — обнаружил Дженсен несостыковку в истории.  
— Так тебе не так просто очаровать цыпочку Рейн, нужно соответствовать, гонять по ночным улицам, зацепив за собой хвост полицейских. Драйв, скорость, адреналин. А потом бурный… Э… Любовь с красавицей.  
— Ну у тебя и фантазия. — Челюсть сводило от улыбки, глаза Джареда хитро сверкали в темноте, а острый подбородок выделялся четкой линией на фоне бледных стен.  
— И не поспоришь. Хочешь ещё версию? — хмыкнул Джаред и опять осмотрел холст. — Мы с тобой могли бы быть напарниками, облапошивали бы богатеньких взбалмошных девиц. Я бы играл им на саксофоне, заманивая в свои очаровывающие сети, а ты бы просто томно смотрел на них. Девицы падали бы перед тобой штабелями. Ты бы водил их в кафе… Ресторан лучше сюда бы подошёл, но ты кафе нарисовал, ещё и подписал так банально — «У Джо». Ну да ладно…  
— Альфонсами быть? Серьезно? — Версии Джареда были одна безумнее другой, но было так весело и спокойно, сюжеты отвлекали, а бурная фантазия умиляла.  
— Конечно! Тебе же такую внешность боженька дал!  
— Скажешь тоже.  
— Ага. Влюбился бы в тебя, будь я девчонкой, — голос Джареда подозрительно дрогнул, но тот быстро совладал с тембром. — А на «Форде» можно было бы устраивать гонки с их мужьями, узнавшими про аферу и пытавшимися нас догнать, чтобы надавать под зад.  
— Я нарисовал кафе, чтобы было место для тебя и меня. Чтобы мы могли туда сходить, — решил поделиться тайной Дженсен, сам не понял, как взболтнул лишнего. Пришлось уточнять, а то вдруг Джаред понял бы его превратно: — Поболтать просто. Меня до нелепости успокаивает твоя болтовня.  
— Ух, спасибо. Хоть где-то мой талант чесать языком пригодился, — глупо хихикнул Джаред, а уже через секунду вынырнул возле лица Дженсена. Сосредоточенный и задумчивый, стоял на коленях и мял край одеяла. — Ты бы?..  
В губы влипло настойчиво и грубо, вминая изнанку рта в десну. Джаред ойкнул, поспешно отшатываясь, а Дженсену и шанса не дали понять, что вот это только что было? Джаред вскочил на ноги, пробормотал: «Спокночи», — и ретировался, показательно плотно прикрывая дверь за собой.

Новенького Фреда привезли во вторник. Дженсен сегодня на групповой терапии пропустил свою очередь выговориться, выслушивал, как ноет Гаррет, рассказывая о своей губительной привязанности к животным, и что квартира на Седьмой авеню стала напоминать зверинец. Дженсен обозвал его «Эйс Вентура» за глаза, старательно вспоминал сюжет фильма с кривлякой Джимом и старался не сильно вникать в бессвязный поток речи. Молли, в отличие от меланхоличного соседа по кругу, сегодня была бодрой. До приезда в центр она была домохозяйкой, потерявшей мужа и свихнувшаяся настолько, что разговаривала иногда с ним в коридорах центра. Дженсен видел её несколько раз, когда она думала, что вокруг никого нет. Вот это было страшно. На занятиях она говорила:  
— Нет, что вы, доктор Дав, я уже давно его не слышу и не общаюсь с ним.  
А в безликих однотонных коридорах ласково взывала к Чарли. Дженсен и не знал, что было бы, если бы его крыша съехала настолько далеко и стремительно, что он вряд ли бы вернулся в полицию. Молли он сочувствовал. Может, не то место было выбрано, и ей было бы лучше на медикаментозном лечении.  
Фред выделялся, вел себя вызывающе и дерзко с первой же секунды, он не проявлял сострадания и не выглядел желающим его получить. Мартин не мог побороть зависимость от спиртного, а Фред хищно лыбился. Джейк вспоминал о наркомании, что теперь постоянно испытывает тягу к запрещенным веществам, хоть давно уже ни-ни, а Фред насмешливо хмыкал. Дженсен алкашей и наркоманов чуял за версту, видел в старческом блеске глаз знание, что можно водку сделать из моющего средства для стекла, а ширнуться в вену растворителем для краски. Хотелось осадить наглеца, сверкнуть жетончиком и напомнить, что если тот будет кичиться своим прошлым и злоупотреблять веществами, то Дженсен его быстро запечатает в другом месте, где свободы нет и передвижения только из камеры да по коридорам в оцепленный крупной сеткой двор. Вот где зверинец, а не квартира страдальца Гаррета.

Всё собрание новичок приковывал взгляд, заставлял неумышленно напрягаться в попытке взять себя в руки. Ему-то какое дело? И чего так разозлился? Ещё пара недель, и родной участок примет с распростертыми объятиями, забывая о спонтанном стрессе детектива Дженсена Эклза.  
Язык чесался с кем-то поболтать, просто обсудить что-либо, но не его причину срыва, не в этом долбаном кругу доверия и социального равенства. Завтра доктор прекрасно напомнит ему, что к чему. Джареда же пришлось искать долго, он старательно избегал Дженсена, как курица-наседка носился с ещё одной своей подопечной — Ирэн, которая страдала от навязчивой идеи вычистить и вымыть всё вокруг, боялась микробов и грязи. Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство или как там его? Мизофобия. Но докторское не хотелось применять к этой женщине. Дженсен пытался придумать чистюле собственный диагноз. Со зла, что забрала у него Джареда. И не ревнует он, нисколько. Расспросить бы ещё у этого пугливого лося, чё он ночью полез, но Дженсен чувствовал, что только спугнет. Переть напролом нельзя.

Подсобка пахла хлоркой сильно и забористо, не перебивался этот запах ни освежителем, ни открытым шампунем, из любопытства выуженным из ряда бутыльков на стеллаже. Дженсен выжидал, спрятался среди тряпок и швабр, выглядывал Джареда через щель между дверью и косяком. Было смешно и странно одновременно, но перехватить избегающего его сотрудника хотелось невероятно.  
Картина, ещё недавно захватившая всё внимание, теперь простаивала, руки хотели активно дорисовать начатое, но Дженсен растягивал удовольствие и хотел послушать допущения Джареда ещё. Пусть сам придумает ему историю. Эгоистично и глупо, будто в голове выключилось всё абстрактное мышление.  
В засаде Дженсен просидел около часа, пока не заметил в начале коридора высокую фигуру с лохматой макушкой. Джаред чинно шёл возле Ирэн, улыбаясь, и что-то ей рассказывал. Он раздражал таким поведением Дженсена. Хотелось зарычать, грубо оттянуть своего человека и… А вот что дальше, Дженсен не знал. Показалось глупостью, что он как маленький прячется и хочет совсем неуместного.  
Ирэн заламывала пальцы на обеих руках, смущенно улыбалась в ответ на рассказы Джареда и сторонилась его, шла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Боялась запачкаться, что ли? Дженсен повеселел, когда Джаред с дамочкой поравнялись с дверью каморки, вынырнул из убежища только наполовину и резко схватил Джареда за крепкий бицепс, втаскивая в подсобку и с мягким щелчком захлопывая дверь. Тот даже не ойкнул, не заорал, молча втиснулся в тесное пространство рядом, а Ирэн будто и не заметила исчезновения Джареда, пошла дальше по коридору пошатывающейся походкой. Хлорка перебила все запахи, стало темным-темно, не рассмотреть вообще ничего. Зажглась висевшая над потолком лампа с тоненькой изящной цепочкой выключателя, за которую и схватился Джаред.  
— Ну привет, — насмешливо сказал Дженсен вместо приготовленного и вертящегося: «Попался!».  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Джаред, глазами сиял. Видно было, как рвалось из него что-то дикое и дурашливое. Значит, не жалел о том, что ночью случилось. Может, ждал шага от Дженсена.  
— Я тут жду поддержки и психологической беседы, — нагловато осведомил Дженсен, не сдерживая ответной улыбки. — Ты сегодня с ней целый день, а у меня групповое собрание неприятное было.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Конечно, — не юлил Дженсен. Правду можно и за шутку выдать, и за ложь.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, напитываясь запахом дурацкой хлорки среди склада моющих средств и тряпок, а у Дженсена слова внезапно все закончились, словно не он хотел поговорить. Ждал теперь Джареда.  
— Дорисовал? — спросил Джаред, пряча ладони в передние карманы форменных синих штанов. Бейджик на груди вздымался от дыхания, приковывая взгляд. Видно было, как сдерживался, хотел потрогать, но всё ещё не решался.  
— Нет, жду, пока ты идей подкинешь, — повёл плечом Дженсен и уставился прямо в лицо взглядом, вызывающе. Напрашивался и сам понять не мог, что просил, будто время отмотало, перескочило на пару десятков лет назад, в юношеские терзания и возбуждение только от воздуха, от чужого присутствия рядом. От тепла и стыдливых мыслей.  
— Понравились мои истории на ночь?  
— Да. Сегодня зайдешь?  
— Зайду.  
— Хорошо.  
Неловкое переминание с ноги на ногу, покачивание с пятки на носок, и Дженсен вылетел из подсобки быстрее, чем успел натворить ненужных глупостей. Да и черт с ним, до ночи есть время подумать и решить, что делать дальше.  
Картину Дженсен не трогал, будто та могла обжечь пальцы или сгореть сама от прикосновения кисти к холсту, всё так же больше выделялась тёмным пятном-Джаредом и двумя дорисованными домами на белом полотне, мозолила глаза незавершённостью. Грифельные тонкие линии видны не были, и создавалось впечатление повисших в воздухе объектов. Пульт от телевизора занимал руки, а дурацкие передачи нифига не отвлекали. Кажется, Дженсен нашёл себе новую зависимость и скоро начнёт ныть на собраниях о своей привязанности. Стоило спросить себя, что он чувствует наверняка к Джареду, ведь тот намекнул не двузначно, что не только в друзья охотно запишется. Дженсену было просто с ним хорошо. Да и ладно. Плыть бы по течению, мягко на волнах, подталкивающих к важному решению. Хотя если задуматься, то Дженсен уже сделал следующий шаг, когда пригласил Джареда к себе.  
Джаред появился только к одиннадцати, едва слышно пристукнул костяшками по двери и тихо вошёл, плотно закрывая за собой выход из комнаты. В этот раз уснуть быстро не получалось. Дженсен накрутил себя и был на иголках от предстоящей встречи, будто собирался на свидание, на которое, собственно, его и не звали. Глаза жгло, словно он туда запихнул всю Сахару, пялясь бессмысленно в небольшой экран телика.  
— Я сочинил две истории, — поделился Джаред, усаживаясь на пол возле кровати, спиной вминаясь в деревянный бок возле опущенных ног Дженсена, как прошлой ночью, возвращая всё вспять. Дженсен даже ещё не стелился и свет не включал, комнату освещал только телевизор, портя неестественной синевой рисунок на полотне. Звук Дженсен убрал, оставил только мельтешащие картинки на экране, чтобы разобрать весь рассказ.  
— Хочу услышать. «Форд» я нарисую возле кафе, мне же нужно будет со встречи увезти тебя. — Дженсен сам не понимал, как молол чушь.  
— Куда?  
— К тебе домой подкину, поступлю как джентльмен, — хмыкнул Дженсен. Все намёки рвались с губ совершенно неконтролируемо, будто навязанные кем-то. Подсознанием, не иначе. Но проще было ругать и обвинять в этом неведомые силы.  
— Пусть будет так, — не стал перечить Джаред, пожал плечами и согнул ноги в коленях, прижимая их к груди. Так и не посмотрел на Дженсена ни разу, отвернулся и поглядывал то на картину, то на телек. — Если бы у тебя было устройство, с которым бы ты мог путешествовать во времени, ты бы поменял что-то?  
— Этот вопрос связан с твоей историей?  
— Конечно, я же за этим сюда пришёл? — не сказал, а уточнил Джаред. Но ответа не дожидался, продолжил, не меняя интонации: — Мы могли бы, к примеру, быть похитителями древностей, как Лара Крофт, только мы бы вонзались сквозь время, перескакивали бы эпохи, забирали интересные находки и стягивали бы в одно место. Создали бы идеальный город.  
— Тут Рейн не вписывается, эта история о двоих.  
— Рейн была бы связной с настоящим временем, не можем же мы просто так нарушать пространственно-временной континуум, нам нужен надёжный человек. Выгружаемся мы, значит, в Детройте в тысяча девятьсот тридцатом, когда Генри Форд только начинает производство крутых тачек, уводим одну из них прямо с конвейера и мчим по пустынному ночному шоссе. Прихватим Рейн по дороге, она нас перенесет в настоящее прямо в тачке.  
— Джи ти сорок выпустили только в шестьдесят пятом, нам пришлось бы тусить в Детройте долго, может, работать на заводе и самим лепить тачки. Больше, увы, в Детройте в те года ничем было не заработать.  
— Но зарплата! Самая высокая во всей Америке. Меня такой расклад не смущает, но я бы мог подрабатывать саксофонистом в ресторанах, а ты мог бы приходить слушать меня.  
— Ага, — согласился Дженсен. Эта история его забавляла. — А потом вернуться в недалекое прошлое, рассмотреть руины города, притащив за собой одну тачку.  
— Побродить по опустевшему «Ренессансу», пока его не заняла компания «Дженерал Моторс», рассмотреть полопавшиеся витражи и мозаику на потолке и стенах.  
— Да ты романтик, — хохотнул Дженсен.  
— Пф-ф-ф, а то!  
Он замолчал на пару минут, уставился на телевизор немигающим взглядом, так что Дженсен мог видеть со своего ракурса только его лохматые волосы, скулу, острый нос и колкие ресницы. Ждал новой истории или продолжения старой, сам не знал, чего сейчас хотел больше. Дыхание отчего-то перехватывало, ладони пекло непонятным жаром, и внутри зрело предвкушение, тянулось по венам сладким сиропом, одурманивая мозги. Дженсен решился, отбросил пульт на кровати к подушке и съехал задницей вниз на пол, задел локтём острое колено и худое бедро, прижался плечом к плечу и посмотрел внимательно на Джареда, дождался, пока тот повернётся к нему.  
— Когда меня отсюда выпихнут и я опять вернусь на службу, думаю, времени у меня будет не так уж много на разговоры и посиделки, но ты не против сходить как-нибудь со мной в кафе или ещё куда? Можем в кино, в прокате будет фильм про гонки. Я рекламу по телику видел.  
— Дженсен, — едва слышно и смутившись, но может, так только показалось от недостатка освещения и тихого голоса.  
— Это «да»? — улыбнулся Дженсен ободряюще. У самого внутри закручивался страх отказа, да и было как-то дико просить сотрудника реабилитационного центра провести досуг с собой вне учреждения. Очень привлекательного и обаятельного сотрудника, как раз во вкусе Дженсена.  
Вместо ответа Джаред сильнее повернулся к Дженсену головой, приближаясь к лицу на очень близкое расстояние, так, что перед открытыми глазами всё поплыло расфокусированно. Губы на губах Дженсен уже ждал, не противился совершенно, приоткрыл рот разрешающе и поспешно. Приятным теплом плеснуло на всё тело, согревая внутри мягкой волной, сердце забилось в горле, передавая волнение. Руками почему-то касаться было страшно, казалось, что Джаред исчезнет очень стремительно, как в тот неловкий первый раз. Но Джаред никуда не исчезал, ласкал с упоением подставленные губы, дразнил изнанку рта языком и не напирал. Неторопливо и плавно, слишком нежно и размеренно. Вспомнить бы, когда в последний раз Дженсен получал такой обстоятельный поцелуй с концентрированной приятной лаской.  
— А ещё мы могли бы быть заодно против местного мафиози в городе. Разнести его заведение за то, что он сделал тебе подлянку. Сжёг казино, к примеру. А Рейн бы помогала нам, с заносом водила бы авто и умчала нас от погони.  
Джаред сказал это как ни в чем не бывало, разорвав поцелуй, облизав неспешно губы и уставившись поплывшим взглядом на телевизор. Дженсен не сразу понял, что это очередная история. Такой резкий переход от дела к словам застал врасплох, Дженсен по инерции качнулся вперёд к Джареду, почти навалившись на него и вытянув губы.  
— В джи ти сорок только два места, — глупо выдохнул он в ухо Джареду, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь отодвинуть возбуждение на задний план. Вообще отодвинуться от Джареда. Что ж так развезло?  
— Здесь я стормозил. Тогда Рейн не берём мстить, она будет планировать нам расплату. Или будет продавцом пушек, — сказал Джаред. — Представь её в кожаной косухе, обтягивающих черных джинсах и с дробовиком наперевес, а в багажнике «Вранглера» ещё сто штук разнообразных двустволок, ружей и пистолетов. И она так нахально спросит: «Чего желаете, красавчики? Вам «Винчестер» или «Ремингтон»?  
— Джаред.  
— Я не могу на работе заводить отношения с пациентом, — внезапно понял тот и посмотрел на Дженсена, не пряча растерянности и отчаяния во взгляде. — Насколько бы сильно я этого ни хотел.  
Дженсен кивнул понимающе, а потом схватил за ворот форменной футболки двумя руками, до боли путая пальцы в ткани, и повалил Джареда на себя, ложась спиной на гладкий линолеум.  
— А мы никому не скажем, — заискивающе сказал Дженсен и прихватил губами манящий рот напротив.

Глупую улыбку, сидя за фикусом, сдержать не получалось, сколько Дженсен ни старался. Под пристальным взглядом Рейн чувствовал, что его лицо треснет от сдерживаемых эмоций.  
Джаред был неудержим. Получив разрешение от Дженсена и вкрай осмелев, оказался ураганом, сметающим всё на своем пути, в том числе и одежду Дженсена, задирая вверх, нетерпеливо дёргая и подныривая. Он подминал под себя, неистово сминал губы поцелуем и настойчиво тёрся всем телом о тело. По-настоящему так ничего и не сделали, как подростки облапали друг друга до ярких искр перед глазами.  
— У вас хорошее настроение, — заметила Рейн. — Скоро в общество и на благо родине, да, мистер Эклз?  
— Скоро, очень скоро.  
— Я рада за вас. Поговорим? — улыбнулась Рейн, знала же, что собеседник из Дженсена так себе. Особенно с ней.  
— Вам бы очень подошло красное платье или классическое чёрное, — поделился Дженсен. Почему-то истории Джареда сделали Рейн родной и уже знакомой. — Вы очень неординарная и необычная.  
— Спасибо. Вы не первый мужчина, который не может определиться с мой внешностью, — насмешливо произнесла Рейн. — Платья я не сильно люблю.  
— Тогда косуха и черные джинсы с высокой посадкой, можно ещё ботинки на высокой подошве в завершение образа.  
— Что это вас так заинтересовал мой внешний вид? — насмешливо нахмурилась Рейн.  
— Пытаюсь абстрагироваться и выдумываю людям новые истории. Как бы было, если бы не эта профессия, должность и статус. — Нахватался методик, молодец. Но отстраненными разговорами прилично получалось отодвигать проблему его проживания в этом центре.  
— О, это Джаред. Чувствую его влияние. Он молодец, вижу, он лучший собеседник, чем я, — заулыбалась понятливо Рейн.  
— Не в обиду, но такое есть.  
— Я рада. Правда. Поправляйтесь, мистер Эклз. — Рейн хлопнула Дженсена по колену и первой вышла из-за раскидистого фикуса.  
В этот раз рассматривали Дженсена бессовестно и нарочно, не скрывая взгляд. Среди светлых кресел и диванов сидел недавний знакомый с групповой терапии — Фред. За Рейн его было не видно, но когда та встала со своего кресла, глаза алкоголика сверкнули напротив. Кричать было бы странно через полкомнаты, примерно пять ярдов, поэтому Дженсен встал со своего стула и направился к любопытствующему Фреду.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Дженсен не слишком дружелюбно. Не любил повышенное внимание, почему-то стало странно быть высматриваемым объектом.  
— Есть такое, не скрою. Ты же легавый, да? — чувством такта тот не обладал, швырял всё прямо в лоб. И догадался же, или кто-то поделился, здесь скрыть свой статус и болячку сильно не получалось, фикус не изолировал звуки и разговоры.  
— Допустим.  
— Присаживайся рядышком, коп, — закряхтел Фред, нагло указывая на соседнее кресло. — Дело есть к тебе.  
— Говори быстрее, у меня свои дела, — пробурчал Дженсен, не хотел долго болтать со странным типом. Он никого не трогал, люди и их проблемы его не должны заботить, особенно если они могли тесно пересечься с его работой. А Фред явно намекал, что жаждет чего-то запрещенного.  
— Какие тут дела? Здесь же рай безделья и халявной жрачки.  
Дженсен нехотя рассмотрел тощую фигуру Фреда, скрытую фиолетовой футболкой с логотипом центра, и поношенные, но чистые джинсы с художественно разодранными дырами чуть ниже коленей. Глубокие морщины прорезали, словно борозды, всё лицо Фреда, а седые волосы оказались ниже плеч, даря ему сходство с рокером или хиппи. Навскидку лет шестьдесят, но может быть и меньше, учитывая предположительное употребление алкоголя и наркотиков. Такое молодости не добавляет.  
— У меня есть дела, — отрезал Дженсен, не планировал расшаркиваться.  
— Неужели привлекательный медбрат? Или как это здесь должность зовётся? Медсотрудник Джаред?  
— Что за намёки? — Дженсен начал помимо воли злиться, словно тот хотел отобрать его главную находку и тайну себе.  
— Мне же пофиг на голубков, честное слово! Любитесь, я за мир во всем мире, разнообразные половые связи, главное, чтобы защищённые.  
Дженсен прищурился, выражая не особо дружеские намерения, скрестил руки на груди, дожидаясь, пока из Фреда выльется поток несвязного и непонятного. Что он вообще несет?  
— Ладно, — внезапно остановил поток невразумительных слов Фред. — Ты уже меня ненавидишь. К делу тогда. Я видел вас ночью. Двери тут не запираются, а я любопытный, чего скрывать. Кстати, задница у твоего любовника что надо. Подтянутая и… А, я не к этому.  
Дженсен прекрасно помнил эту задницу, на ощупь, впрочем, крепкую и прохладную, вчера вжимал пальцы в плоть, чтобы втереться пахом в пах. Вот тут ярость накатила как нужно. На себя, что растерял бдительность, и на наглеца, что нарушил уединение.  
— А к чему? Ты шантажировать меня вздумал? — зарычал Дженсен, пытаясь заглушить собственный голос до угрожающего шипения. Поорать хотелось, но казалось не лучшей идеей среди стольких пар ушей.  
— Нет же. Пф-ф-ф! Шантаж, как грубо. Я же сказал — любитесь. Чего мне, — пожал плечами Фред. — Мне лишь нужна помощь, чтобы скрасить будни. Здесь есть всё, кроме алкоголя и забористого косячка.  
— Ты издеваешься? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе это принёс? — предупреждающе спросил Дженсен.  
— Это мотивация молчать! Я же люблю порой поболтать, а тут из тебя так и тянут! Поговорим, расскажи, да как так вышло. Я не сдам тебя, буду осторожно употреблять. У меня же есть не только рот для алкоголя, — поиграл бровями Фред. — Ну, ты же должен меня понимать! По мальчикам же.  
— Ты мерзкий! — не сдержался Дженсен, разворачиваясь на выход и слыша за спиной: «До завтра!».

Маркус нашелся за живой изгородью, прятался между металлическим цельнолистовым забором, прикрытый со двора плоским подстриженным кустом. Дженсен до этого момента в полной мере не осознавал, насколько тщательно фиксировал обстановку в центре, насколько хорошо запоминал людей и их привычки.  
Маркус сидел в траве на заднице и бесстыже курил косяк, и Дженсен знал, где его нычка. На сигареты запрета не было, толерантное и борющиеся за свободу прав человека общество никотиновые палочки не списывало к запрету, а алкоголь почему-то — да, но травка была запрещена в любом общественном месте, и укурыш об этом знал. Маркус был невысоким афроамериканцем, короткостриженым с подушкой темных вьющихся мелкими кудряшками волос, кареглазым и с удивительной паранойей изобретательства. Дженсен слышал от него на собраниях, что его изобретения изменят мир и помогут человечеству, правда с чертежами сильно не знакомился, фиксировал что-то, смутно напоминающее вафельницу, на огромном ватмане и больше не вникал.  
Работа не должна была преследовать Дженсена, но он неумышленно к ней возвращался, интуитивно. Навыки были впаяны в тело и разум намертво. Телефон у него отобрали, погружая в полную изоляцию от внешних проблем и делая его беспомощным в решении щекотливой проблемы с Фредом. Джареду об этом не хотелось говорить, а внаглую отказаться от шантажа Фреда было как-то тоже нерационально. С одной стороны ему никто не поверит, скорее всего, но то, что за Джаредом будут следить и от греха подальше уберут от Дженсена, — было понятно как ясный день, стоящий во дворе центра. А Дженсен как-то привык к болтовне, к идеям и заряду хорошего настроения. Нужно продержаться полторы недели, а потом свозить Джареда на дурацкое неуместное свидание, напоить вином и заказать десерт, а потом… Не скрываться, не рефлексировать и не рисковать его работой.  
— Маркус! — рявкнул нетерпеливо Дженсен, пугая наркомана и заставляя того подавится втянутым в лёгкие дымом. Маркус закашлялся, а Дженсен мысленно потешался, не мог удержаться от ехидства.  
— Ну чего тебе? — прокашлявшись, каркающим голосом спросил Маркус.  
— Дай мне парочку косяков, и я не скажу никому, что твой поставщик — Бернард, толстый лысоватый сотрудник центра, — заискивающе сказал Дженсен, перегибаясь через низкий куст, который доставал ему до пупка.  
— Эклз, ну чего ты? — заныл Маркус, уже не стесняясь, затянулся мелким истлевшим окурком. Он тоже знал о Дженсене многое, в особенности полицейскую занятость. — Кхм, я же никаких претензий к тебе, кхм. Поделиться всегда могу, но у меня только один остался.  
— Врёшь, я же знаю, что врёшь. По глазам вижу, а ещё я знаю, что директор вернётся с обеда через полчаса. — В глазах Маркуса был заметен только огромный зрачок во всю радужку и покрасневшие капилляры на белке, но припугнуть хотелось.  
— Ладно. Думал себе оставить последний, — объяснился наивно Маркус. — Мне проблемы не нужны.  
— Ещё мне нужен хороший виски, чтобы подкрепить молчание, — решил дожать до конца Дженсен сговорчивого и одурманенного травкой Маркуса. — Бернард, я думаю, не откажет. К примеру, послезавтра, хорошая фора для выполнения задания.  
— Ты не оборзел? — выпучил глаза Маркус.  
— Не-а.  
— Я же теперь знаю, у кого послезавтра найдут бухло, а сегодня — травку, — не сдавался Маркус.  
— Да фиг тебе, я же не для себя, — хмыкнул Дженсен и оттолкнулся от изгороди, всколыхнул мелкие листики на жёстких ветках. — Сегодня на ужин неси косяки, а послезавтра на завтрак — алкоголь.

Маркус проводил Дженсена напряжённым взглядом, но потом нехотя кивнул. Стоит выйти из реабилитации, и Дженсен сделает всё возможное, чтобы Фред попал в другие, более суровые места после выхода из центра. Просто из мести, потому что нечего его дёргать и шантажировать. Но если подумать, то и сам хорош, шантажом попёр на другого. Ай-яй-яй. Но пока…  
— Дженсен!  
Джаред хлопнул его по плечу, возникая из-за лохматого дерева со стороны аллеи с густо посаженными туями. Оазис и зелёный остров какой-то, но сотрудники не уставали повторять, что это часть релакса. Дженсен не сдержал улыбки, так и не успев додумать мысль.  
— Что ты делаешь сегодня ночью? — без предисловий спросил Джаред, выравнивая шаг рядом. Они пошли в сторону здания центра неспешной прогулочной походкой.  
— Оу, Джаред, — протянул с хрипотцой в голосе Дженсен, больше дразня, чем серьезно на что-то намекая.  
— Не-не. То есть — да, но я хочу сводить тебя кое-куда, — затараторил тот, вызывая у Дженсена очередной приступ веселья.  
— У тебя уши покраснели? — уточнил Дженсен, вскидывая бровь и бросая мимолётный взгляд на Джареда.  
— С ума меня сводишь, — поделился тихо Джаред, не сбиваясь с шага. Потом всё же мотнул головой, словно собирая мысли в кучу: — Так как? Пойдёшь со мной? Это не совсем легально и по правилам, но мне кажется, что тебе тесно в этой клетке.  
— Ты проницательный, — улыбнулся Дженсен. Было невероятно легко, несмотря на вымогательства Фреда, на стрёмного Маркуса, который мог подвести, и вообще закрывая глаза на недосказанность Джареду про шантаж. — Пойду, конечно.  
Джаред засиял сильнее, перекрывая своей радостью свет природного светила, зачесал нервно длинную челку назад, показывая нетерпение.  
— Тогда до вечера? Если тебе ничего не нужно, — стал вдруг крайне робким Джаред.  
— Нужно.  
— О… Ну тогда говори…  
Дженсен остановился возле раскидистого куста с мелкими розовыми розочками, собранного кучно с сиреневыми азалиями. Здесь открывался прекрасный вид на другие каменные узенькие дорожки, фонтан посреди двора и многочисленные аллеи с туями, словно лабиринты. То тут, то там были расставлены деревянные лавки с урнами, а немногочисленные пациенты прохаживались обособленно по периметру. Дженсен окинул взглядом всё, узнал видимых с этого ракурса пациентов и остановился взглядом на покрасневшем пятнами лице Джареда, будто они только что делали пошлости или говорили о них. Но тонкие намёки, не слова вовсе.  
— Порисуем?  
— Я? С тобой?  
— Ага, пойдём, хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, что я придумал. Поболтаем, — пожал плечами Дженсен, пытаясь выглядеть непринуждённым, но кончики пальцев жгло жаждой прикосновения, вид смущенного взвинченного Джареда подогревал не на шутку. Пришлось поспешно засовывать ладони в передние карманы джинсов, избегая любого контакта. Вот Фред обломается, когда и секрета не будет.  
Джаред кивнул, сверкнул ямочками на щеках и уставился взглядом на носки своих кед.  


Ночью Джаред, как и обещал, пришел за Дженсеном в его комнату, не успев толком её покинуть на пару часов. Дженсен честно замышлял шалость по приходу с сочно-зеленого двора центра, как только закроется дверь за ними. Но Джаред пошел сразу к картине, а дальше Дженсен, словно во временную петлю погрузился, вынырнул, когда естественного освещения стало мало, а ужин почти закончился. За косяками пришлось бежать, скупо объясняя Джареду, что теперь шалость будет только ночью.  
Дженсен до странного гордился их тандемом. Под отвлекающие разговоры, смог разрисовать большую часть полотна, цвета ложились как на подбор, сохраняя красивую гамму. Рейн обрела мягкие черты лица, стала более женственной, хоть и со свойственной грубостью скул и лба. Вокруг Джареда и Рейн выстроился город, со своими дорогами, высотками вдалеке и с домом мечты на первом плане, возле которого ютились кафе и казино. На казино настоял Джаред, сказал, что такой город должен сиять как Вегас, не обязательно в казино должны все просаживать деньги, оно могло бы быть просто достопримечательностью.  
— В Детройте, — начал он. — Когда люди начали покидать свои дома и маленький бизнес, уезжать подальше в поисках лучших мест, одни из не отчаявшихся горожан построили сеть казино. Пытались игорным бизнесом поднять экономику города за счет приезжих. Естественно, идея провалилась, потому что было уже поздно, главные игорные города Америки были определены, но факт остается фактом. Пусть это будет символично, я хочу внести частичку своего рассказа.  
Дженсен и не сопротивлялся сильно — яркие цвета добавляли картине жизни. Осталось проработать небо, покрыть вторым слоем краски на тусклых элементах, и работу можно считать оконченной. Дженсен был доволен, воодушевлен и окрылён. Любовь же, наверняка, но Дженсен бы фыркнул недовольно в лицо тому, кто об этом скажет.  
Сейчас Дженсен шел шаг в шаг за Джаредом, крался в тени забора между кустами, пытаясь не издавать громких звуков. Впереди маячили темная лохматая макушка и туго набитый неизвестными пожитками рюкзак, а сердце заходилось неровным стуком в предвкушении приключений, словно в детстве, когда уже нужно идти домой, но ещё хочется ухватить время за хвост и удержатся хоть пару минут с друзьями. Авантюра добавляла в кровь адреналина, расшевеливала давно замершие инстинкты и будоражила воображение. Джаред пока не признался, зачем выдернул Дженсена и повёл за собой на улицу, через двор и маленький фруктовый сад, мимо неприметной калитки и дальше в луга с пушистой травой и крошечными цветами, вразнобой стоящими мелкими островками кустов и виднеющейся вдалеке тёмной кляксой — рощей.  
Запахи затопили Дженсена, подкрепляясь звуками сверчков и уханьем совы, еле слышно, где-то совсем далеко. Пахло почему-то не травой, а медовым нектаром, крепким древесно-дубовым ароматом коры и едва уловимым одеколоном Джареда. Свежий воздух наполнял легкие, Дженсен вдыхал полной грудью, выравниваясь с Джаредом в одну линию и вышагивая вглубь темных полян. Грунтовая дорога выделялась хорошо, сумерки только опустились на землю, и глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, следом за гаснувшим небосводом. Ветра не было, стоял полный штиль, но жара нагретого дня отступала.  
Дженсен хотел спросить, долго ли им идти, но Джаред неожиданно свернул с дороги, пошёл прямо по высокой траве, подцепляя её своими длинными ногами, и Дженсен захлопнул рот, пошёл, как привязанный невидимой нитью, следом, боясь пропустить начало представления. Приземистые кусты рядом с валуном по колено оказались удобным местом, чтобы скрыться от дороги и не утопнуть в траве. Здесь её было словно меньше или она была тщательно притоптана. В опустившейся темноте толком было подробностей не разобрать.  
— Я тут отдыхаю после рабочего дня, — ответил Джаред на невысказанный вопрос, наблюдая за замешкавшимся Дженсеном.  
— Твоё место? — улыбнулся Дженсен. Хотел добавить, что это мило, романтично и очень льстит доверие, но вовремя прикусил себе язык, чтобы не болтать приторную чушь.  
— Угу. — В темноте было видно, как закачал Джаред головой утвердительно, а потом сбросил с плеч рюкзак и полез в него, выпотрашивая на вытоптанное плато всё его содержимое. Там оказался вполне хороший набор для посиделок. Кроме пледа, Джаред выудил пару банок пива, пару сандвичей и нечто неизвестное в шелестящем пакете.  
— Я сегодня выходной уже ночью, у меня смена завтра на два часа дня, — почему-то оправдался Джаред, может, не хотел в глазах Дженсена выглядеть нарушителем правил и законов, выпив банку пива.  
— Да, я не против, — равнодушно пожал плечами Дженсен и уселся на мягкое покрывало, заботливо постеленное на земле. — Расскажешь немного о себе? Хочу узнать тебя.  
— О. Кажется, с этого нужно было начинать, прежде чем залезть друг другу в штаны, — весело отозвался Джаред и сел рядом, прижался тесно плечом к плечу, задевая коленом ногу. Дженсен хмыкнул многозначительно, и Джаред решил продолжить без встречных реплик: — Окей. Ну, я родился в Чикаго, в Централ в районе Нир-Норт-Сайд, собственно, всю жизнь прожил там.  
— Удивительно.  
— Да?  
— Я тоже там живу. На Бёртон плейс, у меня квартира недалеко от кондоминиумов Фалкнер.  
— Вот щас будешь ржать, но я почти твой сосед, живу на Дирборн стрит, неподалеку от Теннисного клуба.  
— Шутишь.  
— Не-а.  
— Ладно, ты хочешь сказать, что всё это время ты был, считай, под боком и только в этом реабилитационном центре мы встретились? Я бы тебя заметил.  
Джаред пожал плечами и развел руки в стороны, выражая замешательство. А потом резко сменил тему, видимо, не желая думать о странном стечении обстоятельств.  
— Я нашёл тебе подходящее для картины небо. Ляг на спину.  
Он мягко увлек Дженсена за собой на плед, подкладывая свою руку ему под голову. Ногам места на пледе не хватило, он заканчивался ровно под коленями, пришлось выравнивать конечности по примятой траве, надеясь, что джинсы сохранят относительно чистый вид. Упираясь в висок Джареда и следя за вздернутым вверх пальцем, Дженсен понял, что его привлекло. Сыграла неизменная удача, и вид открылся чудесный.  
В пригороде, вдали от городского зарева, звёзды выделялись на чернильно-фиолетовом небе чётко и ярко. Дженсен мог сложить из звезд узоры, так много их было. Тонкий серп месяца завис над рощей, робко выглядывая не до конца, а лишь до половины и утопая в окружении разнокалиберных ярких точек. Черноту разбавляли мелкие облака, словно растянутая в удлиненную дымку пушистая вата, они плыли совсем низко, очень медленно, завораживая и акцентируя на себе внимание. Дженсен залюбовался, впитывал в себя образ неба, пытаясь запечатлеть детали и потом перенести их на холст. Рядом размеренно дышал Джаред, согревал правый бок своим теплом, и было по-настоящему хорошо. Вот где нет суеты, других отвлекающих людей, где полный релакс. А не те, почти искусственные, выцарапанные садовыми граблями до блеска сады центра с копошащимися по периметру людьми со своей историей и проблемами. Там было неуютно, а здесь — да.

— Когда нас отправляли на задание в Саут-Сайд, следовало всегда ожидать от судьбы вывертов и плачевных поворотов, — начал Дженсен свой рассказ безмолвным звёздам и захватившему его внимание косматому облачку. Он должен был давно рассказать эту историю, выбросить её из головы. — Я ненавижу среды. Не только потому что это середина недели и у меня теперь они ассоциируются с пронырливой доктор Дав, а просто потому что мне в среды до нелепого не везет. Если, конечно, считать невезеньем пролитый кофе на рубашку или порез бумагой в офисе, когда пишешь рапорт. Но в ту среду мне повезло остаться в живых. Теперь я ненавижу среду не за своё спасенье, а за то, что в этот день лишились жизни много моих коллег.  
Дженсен замолчал, перевел дыхание и ожидал какой-нибудь фразы от Джареда, но тот притих, даже дыхание замедлил, внимательно прислушивался к тихой исповеди.  
— Вот как случается порой, что ты утром пожимаешь Грегори руку, пьешь с ним дрянной кофе из Мак-Дака, потому что по пути в Саут-Сайд приличные кафешки плавно сходят на нет, а в следующий момент умываешься его кровью. А мальчишка только академию закончил год назад, прислали взамен старого брюзги Дэйва, который вышел на счастливую пенсию.  
Сверчки зазвучали громче, месяц придвинулся на миллиметр из-за своего убежища, робко и опасливо, не решаясь нарушить эмоциональный тихий шелест слов. Под затылком перекатились мышцы на руке Джареда, он обхватил пальцами бицепс Дженсена, мягко вжимая в ткань футболки подушечки. Тоже не перебивал, вздохнул только тихо.  
— А потом я позвонил матери. Смешно же. Мужик за тридцать пытался рассказать что-то в трубку и одновременно не напугать её до чёртиков. Всё хорошо, мама, я только немного еду крышей, потому что видел такое… А какое и сказать страшно, чтобы она не испугалась. Это мать сказала взять отдых, не коллеги, которые наблюдали за моим помешательством. А я просто выдохся, спать не мог, всё думал о Грегори, о Майкле, у которого же семья, который теперь только по экспертизе будет опознан. Потому что мудаки из просевшего, облупленного дома запустили в него гранату. И о многих так, всех не перечислить.  
Стало легче. Груз потери и страшных событий ещё оседал глубоко внутри, но когда Дженсен проговорил всё это, стало действительно легче. Он проследил взглядом за следующим облаком, пока то не скрылось из поля зрения, а потом повернулся на бок, уперся виском в свою ладонь, сгибая руку в локте и рассматривая Джареда в тусклом свечении звезд. Почти силуэт и блеск глаз, но Дженсен видел, как тот повернул голову к нему, подложил под затылок собственную руку, всё ещё лёжа на покрывале.  
Может быть, нужно было ещё что-то сказать, может, намекнуть, что монолог окончен, но Дженсен просто смотрел на Джареда, выхватывал боковым зрением высокую траву их убежища, вдыхал умопомрачительные ароматы луга и не мог ничего произнести больше.  
— Сегодня пришлось ездить за пять миль отсюда в ближайший маркет за пивом, — невпопад сообщил Джаред, а Дженсен был ему благодарен, что не стал размусоливать его тему. Просто выслушал и хорошо.  
— Мы его ещё и не пили.  
— И ещё кое за чем, — продолжил Джаред. — Я должен извиниться, но в центре нам опасно показывать свои чувства даже за закрытыми дверьми, которые к тому же ещё и без замков. Чувствовал — к беде и шантажу, но не смог удержаться.  
Дженсен лениво моргнул, переваривая информацию. Что-то было до странного знакомым в этом оправдании. Постойте-ка…  
— Фред?  
— Ты знаешь?  
— Он и тебя просил бухло ему принести? — хмыкнул Дженсен, начинал злиться.  
— Сказал Фред, что помолчит, да и я не хотел тебе говорить. Подожди… А ты мне не сказал, что он и тебя шантажировал, — даже по интонации голоса было ясно, что Джаред обиделся.  
— Эй! Я же полицейский! У меня в привычке мало болтать, — попытался утешить Дженсен. — Расследовать по-тихому и принять меры. Не дуйся, нам бы подумать, что делать дальше.  
— У нас осталась неделя, — протянул тихо Джаред, намекая на понятное Дженсену. Здесь спонтанные чувства и встречи не выглядели чем-то инородным, оттого было страшно потерять это всё за стенами центра.  
— Здесь — да, — насторожился Дженсен, но справедливости ради стоило заметить, что он не думал о дальнейшем после центра. Разве считается дальнейшим поход в кафе?  
Вместо ответа Джаред приподнялся, балансируя на согнутой в локте руке под ребрами, и прижался ртом к губам. Дженсен неумышленно прикрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, пальцами скользнул в густую шевелюру, прижимая Джареда к себе ближе. Предсказуемо забылось, о чём был разговор, какое принял решение Джаред и о чём вообще думалось раньше. Внимание сконцентрировалось на горячем дыхании, на жарком рте и мягких волосах под пальцами. Вокруг даже сверчки притихли, одаривая заметной тишиной, в которой дыхание было особенно громким.  
Дженсен повалил Джареда на спину и оседлал его бедра, прижался грудью к груди, чувствуя удары сердца своего и ему вторящего. Он мягко скользнул ладонями по плечам, нырнул кончиками пальцев под ворот футболки, задевая ногтем ключицу.  
— Слушай, я придумал, — прошептал Джаред между поцелуями. — Мы же можем не носить. Ему же не поверят?  
— Я думал об этом. А как же ты и я? Тебя могут отстранить от меня, наверняка же. Хочу тебя слушать, говорить и просто… Нужно посмотреть его историю, карту или что у вас там. Выяснить всё.  
Дженсен рывком выровнялся, усаживаясь на бедрах Джареда, сгорая от жара в паху и густого концентрированного желания на всё тело, но навязчивая мысль, как им решить дело с ушлым Фредом, требовала обсуждения.  
— Это не проблема, — выдохнул Джаред, ерзая под Дженсеном. — У меня есть доступ к картотеке, но придется рыться тайно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
— Мне кажется, у него вполне очевидная болезнь, с которой он загремел в центр. Если выяснятся подробности в виде суда, то можно будет его выпроводить из центра за нарушения судебного предписания и нарушения режима заведения.  
— Угу, хорошо, я завтра посмотрю, — согласился Джаред слишком поспешно, двинул нетерпеливо бедрами под Дженсеном, запуская новую горячую волну вожделения, ухватился за футболку, задирая её вверх и скользя по голой коже живота костяшками. — А сейчас, пожалуйста, Дженсен, прошу, дай мне…  
Дженсен и не смог бы отказать, слишком сам увлекся Джаредом. Он сбросил с себя терзаемую пальцами футболку и вернулся к поцелуям.  
Филин вдалеке заухал громче.

Если небо выводить плавно и мягко, руководить кистью через пальцы Джареда, то можно случайно заехать нелепым мазком на башню высотного здания, по задумке выстроенного на заднем плане сложенной композиции.  
— Вот чёрт, — раздосадовано вскрикнул Джаред, когда верхушку небоскреба сбрило темно-фиолетовым мазком.  
Дженсен не расстроился, потерся носом о кромку волос на затылке Джареда, цепляя губами кожу шеи на границе с форменной футболкой и вжимаясь грудью в широкую спину.  
— Ты меня отвлекаешь, — заметил Джаред, пытаясь пальцем второй руки стереть неловкий наезд. — Боги, как ты меня отвлекаешь…  
— Угу-м, — Дженсен перехватил кисть в свои пальцы, отложил на ребро мольберта. — Забей, поправим. Потом.  
— Ну уж нет, давай сейчас, — заартачился Джаред, мотнул головой, проезжаясь Дженсену волосами по лбу. — Ещё четыре дня, и ты выйдешь отсюда. Хочу закончить до того времени картину, куплю тебе рамку… Ай… Ну, Дженс, давай не среди белого дня.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — сдался Дженсен отступая на шаг от сосредоточенного и нахмуренного Джареда. Краска стараниями Джареда не стёрлась, оставляя мелкую погрешность на холсте. Но Дженсену нравилась эта не идеальность, не хотелось смывать пятно и делать верхушку башни заново. Словно подписать картину, закрепив за собой право авторства.  
— Через час готов в тайных агентов поиграть? — спросил Джаред, судорожно повздыхав об испорченном объекте.  
— Забей ты на этот мазок, на небо звёзд бы набросать и облаков налепить, чтобы как тогда ночью. Но, кажется, под конец вечера я видел кометы, что не точно, без сомнений…  
— Перестань! — Джаред густо покраснел, переступил с ноги на ногу, словно и не присутствовал на мягком пледе и не мял траву вместе с Дженсеном. — Я придумал историю, которую мы воплотим в жизнь. Не хватает только черных обтягивающих костюмов со всякими приблудами на карманах, пушек и лески, чтобы, как Хитмэн, придушивать противника, — завёлся Джаред, поймал настороженный взгляд Дженсена при упоминании убийств и поутих немного. — Так, до обморока придушивать, мы же не убийцы!  
— Честно? — отозвался сурово и наигранно Дженсен, усаживаясь на край застеленной кровати.  
— Да, сэр, можете быть во мне уверенным, — отрапортовал Джаред шутливо и присел рядом. — Так вот. Мы отдаем посылку преступнику и следим за ним. Он долго не продержится, чтобы не воспользоваться предложенным и манящим, шантажом полученным — напитком.  
— Нотки пафоса слышу в твоём голосе, — хохотнул Дженсен, но история, как всегда, увлекала, и он хотел её продолжения. — А дальше?  
— Потом нужно проявить чудеса маскировки и невидимой слежки, чтобы поймать его с поличным, — внезапно закончил Джаред, всматриваясь глаза в глаза. — Я нервничаю. Хоть знаю, что если мне скажут побыть в стороне и тебя отдадут другому куратору, осталось-то всего ничего до снятия с тебя статуса пациента.  
— Не волнуйся. Фред не только тебя и меня мог шантажировать, может, так и делает, нашел ещё неизвестных нам жертв. Он ушлый тип, судя по тому, как ему удалось запудрить мозги судье, — успокаивал его Дженсен. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы он и дальше шантажировал всех.  
— Хорошо. Тогда сделаем это.

Джаред, не смущаясь и сильно не заморачиваясь конспирацией, передал свёрток с алкоголем Фреду прямо в общем холле, пока Дав беседовала с Ирэн за фикусом. Дженсен занял место возле излюбленной арки, из-под книги поглядывая за Фредом и Джаредом в другом конце зала. После того, как бутылка перекочевала за пояс штанов Фреду под балахонистую футболку с длинным рукавом, Джаред вышёл из холла в противоположный от Дженсена коридор, где были комнаты и уборные.  
Дальше время потянулось нагретой на солнце резиной, растягиваясь в длительные минуты и часы. Фред оказался упёртым чуваком, сидел в своём кресле, утопив свой тощий зад в мягкой сидушке, и не спешил куда-то идти и употреблять. На удивление — читал, чем сбивал выстроенный образ наркомана и пропойцы в голове Дженсена. Его история оказалась весьма занятной. На суде Фреда были готовы посадить за решетку на пожизненное заключение, приписывая ему проникновение в чужую собственность со взломом, за ограбление и хранение наркотических веществ в огромном количестве. Предполагали впаять ещё статью за сбыт, но вполне хватило и представленных обвинений. А в последний момент и по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, Фред сумел выкрутиться, надавил судье на совесть, утверждая, что его подставили. Так Фред получил счастливую путёвку в тихий мирный центр по реабилитации, со всеми удобствами и уважительным отношением к пациентам. Джареду, чтобы нарыть эту информацию, пришлось звонить полицейскому, который вел это дело.  
Система дала сбой именно на таком утырке, что уж тут и скажешь. Дженсену от этого стало вдруг совсем невесело.  
Джаред пару раз показался в холле, поболтал со второй подопечной — Ирэн, у которой намечался прогресс в лечении её фобии, и она подпускала к себе людей чуть ближе, чем вытянутая во всю длину рука. Через пару томительных часов Фред захлопнул книгу, потянулся, расправляя руки в стороны, и покрутил головой, разминая шею. Дженсен выдохнул сквозь зубы, переводя взгляд в свою книгу и делая заинтересованный вид, боковым зрением выхватывал шевеление.  
Фред пошёл в сторону комнат, удивительно точно попадая в предположения Джареда, который скрылся в этом направлении уже минут пятнадцать назад повторно. Несомненно, как и договаривались, занял выслеживающую позицию в недавней каморке Дженсена со швабрами и тряпками, набираясь запахом хлорки. Ещё спустя пять минут Дженсен поспешил на выход из холла, тщательно следя за походкой, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений у Рейн, наблюдавшей из угла комнаты за поведением пациентов.  
Дальнейшие события произошли стремительно, Дженсен едва успевал следить. Фред, видимо, измучился ожиданием и нагретым бухлом под одеждой, потому примерно через десять минут его нигде не было видно. Дженсен зашёл в длинный коридор, осмотрел пару уборных, где Фред мог скрыться, прислушался к монотонному бубнению телевизора из ближайшей комнаты и шарканью в комнате слева. Выжидал удачный момент и раздумывал, стоит ли лезть ему в это дело и быть рядом с Джаредом в момент разоблачение шантажиста, но решил, что как пациент он будет только мешаться под ногами. В конце коридора мелькнула фигура Джареда, а в тишине кафельного пола и выкрашенных в теплый оттенок стен раздался щелчок камеры на смартфоне, а следом — отборный мат, исходящий от Фреда. Дженсен притих, вслушиваясь настороженно в угрожающие бормотания неудачливого шантажиста, но после твердого голоса Джареда, позвонившего доктору Рейн, тот притих.  
Через минуту доктор проскочила мимо Дженсена, хлопая полами белого халата, словно крыльями, а Дженсен старательно делал вид, что его заинтересовали рамки с фотографиями на стенах, и пытался слиться с окружающей средой. Её фигура поравнялась с Джаредом, Рейн охнула, бросила: «У нас запрещено!», — а после сбивчивых оправданий Фреда, которые мгновенно оборвались, жалобно прорезался голосок:  
— Может, договоримся?  
Дженсен так и не понял, почему Фред не выдал Джареда с Дженсеном, а позже скривился от отвращения, когда Джаред показал фотку с застуканным Фредом и его поличным.  
Фред, как и обещал, «пил» виски отнюдь не ртом.

Серый «Ниссан Верса» — не такой впечатляющий и далеко не придуманный Джаредом для картины легендарный «Форд», но сейчас покупка машины, мягко говоря, не вписывалась в планы Дженсена. Из реабилитационного центра до квартиры ехать было около трёх часов, а если миновать пробки, можно было добраться и за два с половиной, на что так надеялся Дженсен. Выходной у Джареда совпал с собственным выходным только через пару недель после выписки из центра, и Дженсен откровенно соскучился.  
Замучился строчить смс, заискивающе и намёками говорить в трубку об их будущем походе в кафе возле его дома, чтобы быстрее наверстать часы разлуки и потом не ехать через весь город на верном «Ниссане». Отбивал вызов и глупо улыбался, мысленно угощая себя подзатыльниками. Как дурачок. Но Джаред поддерживал его игривое настроение, дурачился на пару, и от сердца отлегало — не один он, поплывший и очумевший в их внезапно сложившейся парочке.  
Подходящая по размеру картины рамка нашлась в третьем художественном магазине, и Дженсен с лёгкой душой засунул холст под стекло с простой темно-коричневой рамкой. Подарить картину хотелось Джареду, чтобы та стала мелким напоминанием о совместной работе и стечении обстоятельств, при которых они познакомились. Не сам центр, нет. Истории Джареда вспоминались ярко и чётко, Дженсен неохотно делал им продолжение и уже рисковал написать собственную книгу о приключениях их прототипов в поисках лучших достопримечательностей и вещей для своего города.  
— Ну, привет, — засиял улыбкой Джаред, выныривая из ворот в обрамлении обвитого по бокам дикого винограда. Видеть его в обычной одежде было непривычно, медицинская форма накрепко привязалась к образу Джареда. Единственный вечер, когда тот был одет в футболку, джинсы и кеды, был слишком давно.  
— Привет, — улыбнулся Дженсен, чувствовал, что губы натягиваются предельно. Ему стоило больших усилий не рвануть навстречу и не задушить Джареда в объятиях.  
Внимательный взгляд охранника за решетчатой оградой осаживал все внезапные порывы и заставлял мяться возле «Ниссана», сжимая ладони в кулаки под мышками.  
— И как служба? — спросил Джаред, усаживаясь на переднее сидение авто и мягко закрывая дверь за собой.  
— Патрулирую улицы в Норт-Сайде. Пока не отправляют далеко. — Дженсен равнодушно двинул плечом, усаживаясь за руль. А потом бросил, между прочим, заводя мотор и щёлкая ремнем безопасности в унисон с ремнем Джареда: — Рад тебя видеть.  
— И я. Очень, — на выдохе сказал Джаред, и Дженсен забоялся к нему поворачиваться, чтобы не нарушить конспирацию перед провожающим их взглядом охранника. Сдерживался из последних сил.  
— Картина в подарок, — сбивая хрипотцу в голосе торжественностью, Дженсен указал пальцем через плечо на пассажирское заднее сидение, где был пристегнут ремнем безопасности холст в рамке.  
Джаред заглянул через спинку своего сидения, упираясь лбом в бицепс и вызывая неосознанный трепет внутри. Дженсен сосредоточился на дороге, нажал на педаль газа, двигаясь с места и не сдерживая рвущуюся на лицо улыбку.

**БОНУС АРТ**


End file.
